Deadly Sin
by minifire
Summary: A night of fun to Aversa is a traumatizing one to Brady. Something strange is born from it. Fire Emblem Awakening. Non-con. Brady x Aversa


**Deadly Sin**

* * *

The night air was cool, and very still. Brady felt not even the slightest breeze as he laid awake in his tent, keeping himself busy by tending to his violin. Waiting for Owain and the rest to get back from patrol. He was supposed to go with them, but due to the sprained ankle he acquired earlier today; despite being easily fixed, everyone decided it was best for him to remain at camp with a few of the Shepherds. The memory made Brady scoff, angrily tuning his violin at the thought of it.

"Hmph! I still coulda' gone...what a waste of space I am..."

"Oh come now~I don't think you're a waste~" A feminine voice purred from behind, startling him enough to drop his violin on the ground. Resulting in a severely off key 'TWANG' to emanate from the fallen instrument. Brady snapped his head around at the sound of the voice. He knew it well enough for it to send a chill up his spine, and for the blood to drain from his face when he saw who the voice belonged to.

"Oh~ did I scare you? I can't be that scary can I ?~" Her tone was a mocking one, feigning hurt when she was so clearly smiling. Mischievously at that.

"A-Aversa! Wh-what-" His own voice trembled at the sight of their former enemy. Even though she 'reformed' or so she says, every time Aversa was near, he couldn't help but feel scared. The memories of fighting her, and hearing stories on how she supported Validar never left Brady's mind.

"What am I doing here? Oh, your all powerful leader originally had me join him and his monkey's for patrol, but they all felt uncomfortable with me traveling with them in the dark. So they decided they would be more comfortable with me remaining at camp, in the dark, with their goods, all alone with you~"

She sauntered up to the young priest, the cat-like smile never leaving her face. With every step she took, Brady took a step back wards a until he ran into a small table. His eyes widening at her words, a new sense of panic rushing through him.

"Wh-what do ya mean, all alone with me?! G-Gerome and Laurent and-and Severa are out there!" His hands desperately grabbed the edges of the table, trying to get as much distance from Aversa as possible, who was seductively walking up to him, getting closer and closer.

"Oh, I'm afraid not~ sweet Brady~. They heard a rumble in the bushes so they set off to kill whatever it was. No one is in camp except you and me~"

She closed in on him at last, and began to trail her long nails across his face, causing him to turn away with his eyes clenched shut. His heart started to beat rapidly, red flushing to his cheeks with a mix of nervousness and embarrassment. His eyes flung open, but his face remained facing the other way, only looking at the Dark Flier out of the corner of his eye.

"C-c'mon! B-back off will ya?! H-haven't ya ever heard of personal space?" Brady tried to come off as strong but his nerves betrayed him. He shuttered and shook as Aversa's touch sent more shivers up his spine, as the witch faux-pouted her lips and put on a fake disappointed act, bringing both long nailed hands to cup Brady's face.

"Ooh little priest, am I making you uncomfortable too~? Here, let me ease up the tension!"

With blinding speed, Aversa tightened her grip on Brady's head, and threw him into the bundle of blankets that was his bed. He cried a loud yelp as he was thrown, landing on his back, crying out another shout of pain, even with the padding the sheets provided. Before Brady could even react, she had pulled up his priest's robe and had tied it around his wrists. Leaving his chest bare, and his arms restricted.

Crazed panic quickly arose in his eyes, as he tries his best to struggle with no avail. His breathing became heavy as he tossed his head from side to side.

"NO! NO NO! D-DON'T- DON'T!" Desperation reached its peak as his voice cracked, his face radiating deep red. Aversa only smiled as she knelt down to suck Brady's nipple, which in turn caused him to whimper loudly, trying his best to bury his face into his arm, tears now forming at his eyes.

"Mmhmm~ don't worry, boy~ I don't bite. You have nothing to be afraid of~"

She continued to suckle his nipple, playfully teasing it with he tongue before moving on to the other one, grinning all the way. Her mouth left his chest, and began to trail down, lightly chuckling as she reached his slightly round belly, causing Brady to blush even harder.

"Haahaa~ that robe of yours hides so much, Brady. Let's see what else you're hiding~"

At that, Brady eyes shot open as he felt his pants becoming undone, and pulled down to his ankles, immediately accompanied by a terrible, twisting knot forming in his stomach. Tears began to flow freely as Aversa tightly gripped his member, pumping it enough to reveal its hardened form. Brady's chest shook greatly as he sobbed, weakly shaking his head since it was all he could do.

The witch formed a cheshire grin as she gazed upon the young priest's length, definitely satisfied with what she saw. "Oh my Brady~ , what a big boy you are~" she said as she leaned forward, licking his hard on up and down, causing Brady to shudder.

"S-stop...hnng st-stop...!" He whimpered weakly, his face a deep red and soaked with tears. Ashamed of the fact that he couldn't even prevent himself from being taken advantage of, letting himself become this woman's plaything.

Aversa only chuckled in response, and moved away from his erection to climb on top of him. Instead of removing her clothes, she moved the small bit of cloth from her leotard to the side, exposing her opening to the young boy who lay beneath her against his will. She gripped his length with her right hand to guide it to her entrance, hovering above it, grinning at the crying priest while gazing at him with lustful eyes.

"Oh you don't want me to stop, Brady. Trust me~"

Trust me. A phrase that usually held much comfort were brimming to the edge with insincerity So much so that it was frightening. Brady closed his eyes , sniffling and shaking to what was about to happen next. At that moment, Aversa pushed down all the way, moaning loudly as Brady's entire length slid into her. Brady couldn't help but scream out as he entered the witch against his own will, wishing so desperately for someone to return from patrol to get this mad woman off of him. Yet at the same time, he was glad no one was around to see him get molested and humiliated. His face flushed a vibrant scarlet as Aversa wasted no time in picking up the pace, rapidly bouncing up and down , her hands gripping his chest tightly.

He pried his eyes open, though his vision was largely obscured by tears, he was able to make out Aversa's face in the act of committing this sin.

She was smiling, still smiling after all this. She didn't care about what she was doing to him at all. He was just a toy, just a game to her. He felt sick to his stomach as she cried out moans of pleasure amidst his cries of sorrow.

"Oh! Oooh~! Brady you fit so perfectly~!"

She continued her attack over and over, her pace quickening severely resulting in Brady sobbing louder and louder. His cries largely ignored by the older woman, before she leaned down to fully kiss him on the mouth, never once disrupting her rhythm.

He tried to turn his head away in disgust, but she held his head firmly in place with he surprisingly strong hands. Aversa did all the work as she abused his mouth with her tongue, a while continuing to gyrate her hips on Brady's member, working all the angles to get the most out of it as possible. The young priest laid there exhausted , unresponsive to her kisses completely, wishing for this entire ordeal to be over.

As if his wish was granted, Brady's eyes clamped shut as he arched his back and groaned loudly and almost painfully. He felt himself rapidly release into Aversa , who leaned back up and tossed her head back, screaming in delight as she felt a warm fluid flow into her.

She grinned as she panted lightly, rolling off of the young boy was was breathing raggedly and heavily. Aversa fixed the cloth of her leotard and sat down next to Brady who was covered in sweat and tears, his face still a deep crimson with his eyebrows furrowed in a pained expression. Her lips curled upwards as she brushed a strand of hair out of Brady's eyes, who recoiled in sadness.

"Don't forget Brady, this is our little secret~" she cooed. "If I hear any of this reaching Chrom or that sad excuse of a mother you have, my next visit won't be as _nearly_ as much fun~"

His stomach dropped at the mention of 'next time', and kept his eyes shut. Normally anyone who insulted his mother would be sorry, but Brady had no strength left, not even for a retort.

She reached upward and united the robe that constricted Brady, letting it fall beside him. Immediately sensing that his arms were free, he grabbed his clothes desperately and covered himself the best he could . Scooting away from Aversa , he curled up into a fetal position, sobbing into his arm and clothes, not being able to bear to even look at the Dark Flier.

Aversa stood up, fixing her hair as she did. Before she exited the tent, she shot one last look at Brady, her signature smirk radiating in the night. "I recommend getting dressed, the others should be back soon. Sweet dreams, Brady~"

More words that used to bring comfort now tainted with insincerity. Words that used to bring him peace now only brought pain.

He weakly brought his arm up to his face to wipe his tears before he slowly put his priest 's robe back on, going even slower when he tugged up his pants. His body and spirit felt broken. What was he going to do now? Would he risk telling Chrom, or Robin? Or would that make everything worse? What would his mother even think of him now... Would she or his father even want him anymore?

When Brady finished putting his clothes back on, he pulled his legs close to him, and grabbed a blanket to wrap himself up in. Tears stayed well on the rim of his eyes, as he tried his very best to hold the rest back in. The tent flap suddenly flew open and he immediately flinched, assuming the worse.

"Hoi thar Brady, I'm back!"

A gleam of golden hair combined with the loud, boisterous voice belonging to the unmistakable Owain gave much relief to Brady as he sighed. He sniffled as he watched his friend kick off his boots and fall backwards onto his own bed.

"Oh man Brady, that was a patrol of epic proportions! The action was at every turn, see slayed a near army of Risen! They stood no chance! You should a have been there!"

Owain grinned loudly from his trip, but it soon turned into a worried frown when he heard his friend audibly shuddering, accompanied with truly depressing sounding sniffling. He sat up swiftly and focused his gaze upon Brady.

"Brady what's the matter? Everything alright?"

Brady laid down on his bed turned over, hoping that Owain didn't see the fresh set of tears stream down his face as reality came rushing back to him. He did his best to choke them back as he responded without turning to face his friend.

"I-I'm f-fine...everythin is fine..."


End file.
